To have your heart
by luvryosaku
Summary: Ryoma is now world's no. 1. He returned to Japan after three years and entered the same school. This only means more time having Ryuzaki around and... "Ryuzaki, can I court you?" It's not an OOC! I swear!
1. Chapter 1

It is fine day in Tokyo. The weather is nice, people are on their usual routines, children are playing around, the sky is so blue, clouds seem to be big, floating cotton balls, birds are chirpi—

"EH?!" yelled a certain spiky-haired guy who was having a conversation with someone on the phone. "D-demo, E-E-Ech---"

"Fetch me at the airport. 11 am tomorrow. Ja." And the other line was cut off.

"WAIT! I GOT A DATE WITH TACHIBANA IMOUTO! HELLO!!" Takeshi Momoshiro, Seigaku's powerhouse, age 16, first year high school. That day, he burst like a human volcano. "ECHIZEN!!!"

* * *

"Obaa-chan, here's your lunch." Fifteen year-old Sakuno Ryuzaki said.

"Don't you like to go with me now?" Ryuzaki Sumire asked he precious granddaughter.

"Iiyo. It is too early. I still have to make lunch for myself and I want to some last minute reviews for our lessons and also Tomo-chan will fetch me so we could walk to school together." She said with a smile.

"Alright. But make it sure that you will not be late, okay." She reminded her while getting into the car.

"Hai." She was still smiling."Be careful, ba-chan." She waved her hand as the vehicle accelerated.

Sumire glanced at Sakuno through the rearview mirror. Her precious Sakuno really changed after three years. From a shy twelve year-old girl, she is now a more confident and mature lady. Add to it, her used to be long hair was cut within the shoulder level but still kept in braids. Her russet-colored eyes are still deep and somewhat _spellbinding_. One can say that she is truly beautiful and sweet. And Sumire, being the protective one, keeps on giving the girl some reminders.

She drive her way onto the school's parking lot. She was about to go to her office when she heard the noisy discussion of the tennis club regulars, excluding Tezuka, and members. She opened the gates and stepped in. "What's the commotion about?!" she yelled at them and everybody froze. "S-Sensei, well its because Momo told us that Echizen will return to Japan tomorrow, and i-if you don't mind, w-we just want to have a welcome party for him." Oishi explained.

"Eh, so he'll arrive tomorrow." She said half-smiling.

"That's right oba—I mean Sensei! Actually he called me early this morning and asked me or rather ordered me to fetch him at the airport." Momoshiro frantically stated. "And I just want to ask my other sempais if they can fetch that brat instead of me because uhm, well I have a very important appointment with someone." He can't help but to blush slightly.

"Saa, Ann will surely understand you if you explained this thing to her." teased Fuji.

"Ah no! it's not Ann!" his face is very red now.

"Yay! Momo is so in love! You can't deny it! It is really really obvious!" Kikumaru teased him more.

Momoshiro blushes like crazy. He looks like a spiky-haired tomatoe now.

"Well then, I think I can handle it." Everybody looked at their coach in disbelief.

"Sakuno and I can fetch him. Anyway its weekends, I say yes to the welcome party."

"YEAH!!" everybody gushed out suddenly.

* * *

Sakuno has no idea on where they will go. "Obaa-chan, where are we going? And why don't we just ride our own car." She ask in a low voice while they are inside the cab. "On the airport." "Eh? Someone's coming? Who?" she asked curiously. "You'll see later. C'mon we're here." They walked inside and stayed at the lobby. "We'll meet him here."

She is too curious now. "Obaa-chan, why don't you just tell me who will come to day?" she pouted, demanding for the answer. But Sumire seemed to ignore her. "Mou!"

"Ryuzaki-sensei." Sakuno stiffened. She knew that voice. Slowly she turned to face that _someone._

"Welcome home." Sumire smiled.

"Ryoma-kun…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ryoma-kun," his name escaped from her lips. He is much taller now; she guessed she only reaches his chin. His small body turned out to be a muscular built due to his trainings. His hair is still disheveled, but it makes him look _hotter_. He became more handsome, a guy who is a subject of every girls' desire. His golden cat-like eyes are hypnotizing; she seemed to melt under his gaze—Wait! What?!

She didn't notice that they are engaged in an unbreakable eye to eye contact for a minute. Geez. A tinge of pink became visible on her cheeks and she look at her shoes. Sumire looked at the two teenagers. She keep herself from giggling like a school girl. "Well, seems like you two are finished with your moment, so can we go now?" She said smiling at the two.

"Hai." They both said at the same time which caused them to look at each other _again_, earning another blush from Sakuno.

"Sakuno, carry the smaller bags." The old lady ordered while picking the luggage.

"H-Hai, ba-chan." She meekly answered and they proceeded to the cab.

Sumire is seated beside the driver's seat. Ryoma and Sakuno are seated _together _at the passengers' seat. The luggage is at the back of the cab, the smaller one was beside Sakuno. The boy was already asleep, on the other hand, Sakuno make it sure that they have enough distance between each other. A pink hue is still evident on her cheeks, even while focusing her eyes outside the window. _Mou, what is happening to me? _

While her granddaughter is in deep thought, Sumire smirk at herself while glancing at the two. _Interesting. _

Sakuno returned from her trance when she felt _something _moving inside the bag beside her. "Eh?! O-Obaa-chan!" at her panic, she didn't realize that she move herself away from the bag and closer to the sleeping prince.

"What's wrong?" the old lady then asked worriedly.

The unknown thing keeps on moving inside the bag, dropping itself from the seat. Then the zipper of the bag opened and out came a fury, white and black animal. A raccoon? "Meowww." Oh, it's a cat. (A/N: Guess who.)

"Kawaii!" She delightedly said.

"I never knew that boy knows how to pet an animal." She smiled glancing to the sleeping Ryoma. Then she adjusted her position, leaning on the seat and closing her eyes for a while.

Sakuno was about to bend down to pick the cat when she felt _someone's_ weight on her back. She turned her head, though she knew who it was. And of course, it is Ryoma who is comfortably leaning at her. She blushed as if the heat from his body was passed to her and started to creep on her cheeks. She adjusted her position carefully so as not to wake him up. When she was already sitting properly, Ryoma's head fell on her shoulders and she froze. She blushed harder. The cat, which we all know is Karupin, found a good sleeping place at the vacant side of the passengers' seat.

_Mou, what should I do?_ She looked at Sumire who seemed to be asleep as well. She decided to let him stay like that for a while, anyway there's nothing wrong with it.

It takes 45 minutes to travel from the airport. The cab is in the intersection and the stoplight signaled the cars heading to north to stop. When the green light is on, the cab accelerated only to be accidentally turned left as a very fast vehicle that came from the opposite direction passed in front of them. The passengers of the cab are in a state of shock. They almost fell out of their seats because of the almost vehicular accident.

"Bastard!" yelled the driver of the cab who poke his head outside the window.

"I almost had a heart attack! What a moron!" exclaimed Sumire. "Sakuno! Ryoma! Are you okay?" Unexpectedly, the sight of them made the old lady widen her eyes and mouth agape because of shock.

She saw Ryoma on top of her granddaughter. His arms are extended down against the seat, supporting him from crushing the girl beneath him. But the most shocking thing is that despite of the close proximity of their faces, they are staring at each others' eyes.

Sumire cleared her throat. "Could you two please stop whatever you are doing or whatever you are going to do!" Annoyance is now obvious on her voice.

The two quickly obeyed as if in fear. Sakuno distanced herself once again from Ryoma, blushing really, really hard. On the other hand, Ryoma, who is observing her secretly, smirk as he prop his elbow against the cab's window and stare outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The cab stopped at the Echizen residence. After unloading the luggage, Sumire, Sakuno and Ryoma went inside. Karupin, after realizing that his companions are already getting off the cab, jumped from the seat, walked beside his master. "Meow." It seems that he missed this place. Nothing changed on the whole house, it is still the same Japanese-style shelter near the old temple. Beside the temple is the tennis court made by his master's father, the one and only Nanjiroh Echizen. Inside the house, from the floor up to the ceiling, everything is clean and in order. Someone might have been lived there while the whole family is away.

"What a surprise! I thought we'll have to spend some hours in cleaning this place? Did your family hire a caretaker of this house, Ryoma?" Sumire asked while gazing around.

"No. Nanako-san cleaned this before she left for Osaka." Ryoma explained while putting the luggage on the couch of the living room.

"Osaka?" Sumire sits on the couch. Sakuno followed her grandma and sit beside her.

"Does this mean that Ryoma-kun will live here alone?" Sakuno pondered.

"Obviously." was Ryoma's short reply. Karupin purr to call Ryoma's attention. As if understanding the cat, Ryoma went to the kitchen, got a milk, poured it to small basin and gave it to Karupin. The two women sutting on the couch were just looking at him from the other room.

Sakuno nudged the old woman. "Obaa-chan, can Ryoma-kun live alone?" she questionned in a low voice.

"He's not a baby anymore, Sakuno. He is old enough to depend on himself. Don't you remember back when he was younger, he already flew to different countries and stay there without anyone older than him to support?" Sumire answered raising an eyebrow to Sakuno.

"D-dem ---"

"Sensei." Ryoma called the attention of the two. Sakuno and Sumire turned to look at him. His eyes are serious. "I need a person to live with to help me. Can you suggest _someone_?" As he mentioned the word 'someone', Sakuno turned to red for Ryoma stared at her as if giving the cue to Sumire.

Sumire grinned secretly (is that possible?) getting his _point_. "Why of course, you have many sempais and friends outside the court. I suggest Tezuka."

He stiffened but recovered quickly. "No. He is too strict."

"Fuji."

"He's dangerous."

"Oishi."

"His mother-like character is too annoying."

"Inui."

"I don't want to die young."

"Taka."

"He might break down the house in all of a sudden."

"Kikumaru."

"I'm a tennis player not a babysitter."

"Momoshiro."

"He'll pester me with his love issues."

"Kaidoh."

"He's not that helpful."

"Well then," Sumire's patience is getting thin. "how about Tomoka Osakada. Remember her?"

"I don't want to suffer from hearing problems."

"But Ryoma-kun, Tomo-chan is a very good cook." Sakuno defended her best friend.

"I know." He curtly replied.

"Eh?" Sakuno can't say anything.

"Last person I know, Satoshi Horio." Sumire said holding her temper.

Ryoma stopped. He and Sumire stared at each other as if in a fierce battle. Sakuno sweat dropped just looking at the two. Then, the old woman chuckled. "See, he isn't dangerous like Fuji, Taka and Inui; not annoying like Oishi and Kikumaru; neither like Momoshiro, Kaidoh or Tomoka." Sumire sighed, knowing that she won over him. Ryoma, on the other hand, lowered his head down as if in deep thought. "So what do you say, Ryoma?"

That's when Sakuno once again see that smirk of his. He raised his head, looking at Sumire, "You're right, Ryuzaki—sensei."

"I told you." she smiled.

"He can't hurt me," he continued.

"That's right." Sumire nodded in agreement.

"But I might end up killing him." Is his final statement.

Sakuno can see very clearly how her dear obaa-chan wanted to explode. She nervously tapped the old woman's shoulder asking her to calm down. "A-anou, obaa-chan I can help Ryoma-kun here."

Sumire heaved a sighed. "Can you do the house works and the school works at the same time?"

"Hai." She replied smiling. Sumire can do nothing but to agree. After all, she knows Ryoma is not some kind of other guys around his age.

Sakuno turned to Ryoma. When he stared at her, he fought the urge to blush and stammer. _Better get used to having him around from now on. _"When will I start?"

"Tonight. Prepare your things, I'll fetch you." He said.

"Eh! My things!" she exclaimed.

"Ryuzaki, like I said, I need someone to live with me." He turned his back and smirk. Echizen Ryoma is always victorious, neh?

* * *

**Luvryosaku:** Sorry for the late update! The truth is, I was really planning to delete this story! I thought you don't like it, so please review my fic. I am really enthusiastic to write whenever I read your reviews!

_Thank you for reading!!! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The Kawamura sushi shop is once again filled with the Seigaku regulars and other members. They are all busy decorating the place with party stuffs and making the banner for their 'ochibi'. They removed some of the tables from the elevated wooden floor (did you get it?) to make it as a mini stage wherein a chair is placed in the middle. Fuji worked as the designer of the venue; he is also the one who suggest in making a mini stage for the planned highlight of the party, he called it 'Echizen on Hot Seat'.

Kawamura, the head chef, prepares a variety of extra special sushi. Tomoka and the freshman trio were there to help him. Believe it or not, Tezuka was also there preparing for the party, as request by Fuji with a little help from Sumire. (Try to guess what he'll do.) The party will start at 5 in the afternoon. _Tonight will be interesting_. Fuji ginned, his sapphire-colored eyes opened, the same when he is _dangerously_ serious in a match. Poor Ryoma.

* * *

From the kitchen, while preparing tea, Sakuno is listening very intently to what her grandmother and Ryoma talks about. A while ago, they are discussing some conditions with regards to Sakuno living with him. She's thankful that Ryoma didn't complain about it, though he looked sleepy and bored while listening to Sumire. Now, they are talking about Ryoma's experiences abroad. How was his family doing, his defeated opponents, his trainings, etc. She came out of the kitchen with a tray of tea. She put it down the table and sat beside Sumire.

"So, what's the lazy monk doing anyway?" Sumire asked while sipping the tea Sakuno had prepared.

"Nothing good." was his reply. He leaned on the couch and crossed his arms under his head.

"As expected, how about Rinko?"

"Same as always." And he closed his eyes ready to sleep.

"Ryoma-kun, your tea will get cold," Sakuno called his attention. And he opened his eyes only to focus his gaze at her _again_. Her heart started to beat faster, though she managed not to blush and looked at him straightly. He closed his eyes again as if ignoring her. "Let it." He said briefly.

"Before I forgot, Ryoma, there will be a welcome party for you at Taka's sushi shop at five. Your co regulars back when you are first year are all there, even your buchou. So you should come." Sumire said while finishing her tea. She chuckled at Ryoma's expression after hearing the party _with _his sempais. He looked constipated.

"Yadda." The old lady almost spit the tea from her mouth. Sakuno panicky assists her grandma. Composing herself, she faced Ryoma. "You know your sempais, Ryoma. You can't say no. You don't want them to bring the party here at your house, right?" she grinned.

"I want to have a rest." A tiny hint of annoyance is already in his voice.

"So you're saying that they just waste all the efforts in preparing the party. Don't you know that they too, didn't have a rest? From the morning practice, that I demanded even it is Saturday, they rushed to different stores and work out everything needed for the party just for _you_. Don't be so rude, young man." Sumire explained almost teary-eyed (lol).

"I never ask for a party. It's not my fault." He defended himself.

"If that's what you want. I'll just call _Fuji_ and _Tezuka_ to cancel the party. Oh, there are lots of foods that Taka prepared; maybe I should call _Inui _to just bring some of it here, too." She said while grinning at Ryoma whose face is pale. Those three guys, no good thing happens when they are involved, especially Fuji.

"Fine. I'll go." He annoyingly blurted out before Sumire could dial their numbers with the phone in her hands. "Then it's all settled. 5:00, okay?" Sumire smiled victoriously. Ryoma just nod.

* * *

The party is starting but Ryoma is not yet there. All the regulars are present, Sumire, Sakuno, Tomoka, the freshman trio and even Shiba and Inoue are already there.

"Fuji-sempai, are you sure he'll come?" Momoshiro asked Fuji while watching his enjoying companions.

"He knows what will happen if he didn't." he said as a matter-of-factly. Momoshiro cringed.

"There'll be a 95% possibility that he'll arrive fifteen minutes late, considering that he is forced to come." Inui adjusted his glasses.

"But a hundred percent sure that he will not dare not to go at this party." Fuji grinned.

Not for so long, the door slide, everybody looked at the guy standing in front of them. The place became quiet, not until the guy uttered, "Uis." And they all jumped off from their seats and bombarded him excitedly.

"OCHIBI!!"

"ECHIZEN!!"

They all screamed. He won't admit it, but he really missed this. He can only smirk as he watch them jumping, shouting and hugging him. _Childish_. He thought. _They didn't change that much_.

"Now, now, you don't want Echizen to be suffocated, right?" Oishi said using the microphone in the mini stage, worried that Ryoma might find it hard to breathe being in the middle of a bustling group. "Now he's here, we can officially start the party!" he said enthusiastically, throwing his fist in the air.

"YAY!!!!!" They all shouted.

They spend their time eating, chatting and watching some of the members prepared number. They all enjoyed, even Ryoma, who only smirk and half-smile while others laugh. And the time came for the highlight of the night.

Fuji went up to the mini stage and held the microphone, "Now guys, we are all in the climax of our party. Can I call on Echizen on the stage?"

"Eh?" He's surprised by that. He stood up. "Nani?" he calmly asked.

"Come here on the stage please."

"Go Ochibi!" Kikumaru yelled and everybody cheered.

Following what the sadistic sempai wants, he walked to the stage. "Now what?" he asked sarcastically.

"Sit on that chair." Fuji ordered while pointing at the said chair in the middle of the stage.

Ryoma knows something will happen. But what can he do? I mean, hey, we are talking about Fuji here.

He sat on the chair, facing the audiences. Fuji then declared, "Now, ladies and gentlemen, we shall start our program entitled Echizen on Hot Seat." Everybody clapped, whistled and screamed energetically, except for Ryoma whose eyes widen after hearing the title, "What the--- Fuji-sempai! " but Fuji ignored him, instead he turned to Tezuka on the audince. "Tezuka, will you do the honor?" Ryoma's mouth agape when his very strict buchou is, oh no, an accomplice. "B-buchou?" Ryoma uttered in disbelief.

Tezuka stand beside Fuji. "We didn't see Echizen for three years nor we didn't hear any news from him. So in this program, Echizen shall answer some intriguing questions, _honestly_." Fuji's head turned to Ryoma and his eyes opened as if to warn the boy. "Tezuka here will be the one to ask the questions." And he hand the microphone to Tezuka. "Echizen, be honest enough to answer the question. Be calm when answering and do not let your guard down." Tezuka reminded him.

"Che." He scowled.

"The first question is do you think with your skills now, you can beat your buchou in just minutes?" Tezuka flinched in that question.

Ryoma smirk. "Of course."

Tezuka gave him a stoic look. The audience tensed up. "The next question please," Fuji suddenly said aware of what is happening.

"Still arrogant." Kaidoh mumbled.

"Next question is did a girl caught your interest when you are away?"

"No." he curtly said.

"Because you stayed longer in America, is there someone there that you liked?"

"Betsuni."

"So does that mean that the girl you like is living here in Japan?"

He froze. His sempais noticed this and they all grinned.

"We're waiting for your answer, Echizen." Fuji mockingly said.

* * *

**Luvryosaku:** Your wish is my command. So please review my fic. Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

He sweat dropped.

"Echizen, you haven't answered the question." Tezuka said.

"Heh, Echizen it's just a yes or a no." Momoshiro provoke grinningly.

"E-Echizen?! I-I think h-he needs w-water?! Hold on Echizen! I'll get some for you!!" Oishi rushed to the kitchen like a mouse chased by three cats.

"Nya! Oishi is in Mama's mode again!!" Kikumaru retorted with furrowed brows.

"Maybe he is too shocked. I think we should not force him to—"

"Here Taka-san," Momoshiro gave Kawamura his racket and then the once peaceful guy turned into an outrageous man.

"BURNINNGGG!! HEY THERE YOUNG FELLA' WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER QUICKLY!!? DON'T HAVE THE GUTS TO CONFESS TO HER!! ARE YOU REALLY A MAN?!! ANSWER! ANSWER! IMMEDIATELY!!" Kawamura shouted while swirling the racket right then and there.

Everyone move away from the wild regular. "Taka-san stop already!" Momoshiro hardly said while gripping Taka's arms. "He's wilder than before, nya!" Kikumaru said while holding his co regular's left thigh. Unfortunately for them, their dearest Ryuzaki-sensei was already in a deep slumber after drinking two bottles of hard liquor. All of their attention is on Kawamura.

Throughout the chaotic situation, everybody focused to Kawamura except for Ryoma. Of course he's still in the midst of thinking for an answer to the question when his eyes landed to the braided brunette on the audience. _A girl that caught my interest…… is living in Japan…… _He smirked. "Yes."

Everybody's head turned to him. Time, once again, stopped. They stared at him as if he changed into a mushroom or something.

"Pardon us…?" Tezuka asked stoically.

"Yes. And she's here." He said still wearing that smirk.

"KYAAA!! Ryoma-sama! I know who you're referring to!" Tomoka exclaimed. She nudged Sakuno who is sitting beside her. The girl blushed at the way her best friend grinned at her. She got the point, but it is still impossible, right?

"Well then, Echizen, if she's here, we'll give you the chance to speak to her." Fuji said to him smiling.

Ryoma stood up from the chair and walked to the audience, to _her_. When he's half the way, Oishi appeared from the kitchen holding a glass of cold water, with some ice cubes, to be more specific. "Echizen! Here's your water!" and he sprang to reach the boy but accidentally he tripped in someone's feet and the glass of very cold water find its way to poor Sakuno. "AAHHH! Sakuno!!" Tomoka exclaimed. Oishi got up and when he realize what he had done, he bow his head many times frantically, "Gomenasai! Gomenasai!"

"A-anou, Oishi-sempai, I'm fine, really." Sakuno said while her hair is dripping.

"B-B-B-B-But!"

Ryoma chuckled at the scenario in front of him, moreover, to Sakuno's look. He removed his vest (By the way Ryoma's wearing a vest, polo shirt and jeans, no cap.) and continued to walk towards Sakuno. When he's in front of her, she raised her head and met his gaze. She blushed. He bent down to her and covered her wet hair with his vest. Hands still at either side of her head, he pulled her towards him as if to capture her lips and everybody's mouth agape. But what they expect didn't come; Ryoma simply leaned on Sakuno's ear, his warm breath tikcles the side of her face, and whispered something to the girl and he left her eyes wide open in shock.

They were all curios to what the boy told her. She seemed in the state of trance even after Ryoma exited the place. "Sakuno! Sakuno!" Tomoka shaked her best friend. "Ryuzaki-san!"

Ryoma's words keep on ringing to her ears. _Ryuzaki, can I court you?_

* * *

Luvryosaku: Sorry for this short chapter! I have to finish the intro of my story first before proceeding to the real plot. I guess this fic will have more chapters than I expect.

_I need inspirations! I need your reviews!! :)_


	6. chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sakuno woke up as sunlight blinded her closed eyelids. She scanned her room while her eyes are still sleepy and a bit blurry. Well, there is a table beside her with vase on top, a small chair next to the table, a wooden cabinet at the corner and the door at the opposite wall of the bed. The room is big enough and simple, walls are painted white with a thick maroon horizontal line at the bottom. _Obaa-chan didn't tell me that she already repainted my room. And where are my stuff toys? And what does my suitcase do here? Mou, it's as if I'm in other people's house._ Blink. Blink. Her eyes widen in shock and she jolted up. "EH?! W-where am I?" She scanned the room again. It's impossible that her room was repainted last night because of the party. Her stuff toys weren't there because, in the first place, things are not arranged the way they are in her room. Her eyes fell on her suitcase and all things that happened last night came back to her memories.

_Sakuno heaved a sigh as she entered their house. She was very thankful to her sempais for driving them home; her grandma must really learn how to limit herself from drinking liquor. She supported her grandmother who's all groggy by wrapping her arms around the old woman's waist while Sumire supports herself by holding on to Sakuno's shoulder. They went upstairs to Sumire's room so the old woman can settle herself to sleep. When the task was done, Sakuno went to her own room which was just adjacent to Sumire's. She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes for a moment and reminiscence what Ryoma said to her. Suddenly, her phone rang. Slowly she fished it out from her pocket and brought it to her ears. "Moshi-moshi," _

"_Ryuzaki."_

"_R-Ryoma-kun?" It seemed that her body was too tired to react._

"_Hn. You sound sleepy." Of course she was, who wouldn't after that party. Not to mention that she still a little bit wet because of the accident._

"_Uhm. Ryoma-kun, a-anou, how did you know my number?"_

_He smirked. "It's the first step of courting you, Ryuzaki." She bushed. She decided to change the topic. "R-Ryoma-kun, why did you call me? Is there something you need?"_

"_You're gonna live with me, remember? I had a deal with Ryuzaki-sensei. I'll fetch you tonight."_

"_D-Demo, it's already 10 pm! Can't I just go there tomorrow morning?"_

"_No."_

"_Obaa-chan was already asleep. I can't talk with her right now."_

"_She already knew it. Just pack your things. Ja." And he hung up._

"_Mou, Ryoma-kun…"_

"Now I remember," she got off the bed and exited the room. She stood in the corridor and looked around. The room adjacent to hers was probably to Ryoma. She blushed at the mention of his name. The door was slightly ajar and she fought the urge to peek inside. Before curiosity get the best of her, she decided to go the bathroom to clean herself. When she was done, she walked to her room again, the whole house is silent. That's not impossible, only the two of them were there and it was just 7 o'clock on a Sunday morning. When she was about to enter her room, her gaze fell upon Ryoma's door which was still ajar. Now, curiosity won as she walked carefully and quietly onto the door. She held the knob to make sure that it won't open wide enough to reveal herself. She peeked inside and search for any moving body inside. Slowly, she walked inside leaving the door open, senses were alert for anything or anyone. She stood in the middle of the room. It was simple, a little bit messy, just the type that suits a boy like him. While observing, she heard the door closed loud enough. She stiffened. _Oh no._ she turned he whole body to face the door, she bit her lips for the expected embarrassment she knew will come. "A-anou," when she was facing the door, she blinked. Then she looked down. "Meowww."

"Karupin-chan, you scared me. I thought he was you." she lowered herself and motioned the cat to come to her. "Come here," Karupin did and she stroked the furry creature. "Please don't do that again, okay?" "Meow." She stood up and got out of Ryoma's room. She closed the door carefully and sighed. _Thank goodness it was just Karupin-chan. _She thought it was all over. She thought she already saved herself from embarassment. Well, that's only a thought. When she turned around, of course, Ryoma was there standing in front of her not to mention in a very, dangerously close proximity. Startled, she backed away quickly only to pressed herself against the door. Ryoma leaned down, until their faces were just inches apart his arms were on either side to cage Sakuno. Her eyes widen in shock but still focused on Ryoma's golden orbs. He smirked. "Looking for me?"

"N-no. I w-was just wandering around. R-Really." She gulped.

"Hn." Then from her eyes, Ryoma looked at her pink lips. She blushed after realizing this. "Ne, Ryuzaki, how about a morning kiss?"

"Eh?! No!"

He only leaned closer, until the tips of their noses were already touching. Sakuno blushed harder and looked down, eyes shut close. He chuckled at her cute expression. He tilted his head and leaned down, his mouth near her ears. He can feel his hot breath on her cheeks and she quivered. "Japanese food for breakfast, okay?" Then he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Mou,"

After their breakfast, Ryoma asked Sakuno to go to the living room. Sakuno nodded and finished washing the plates first. When she was done, she went to the living room where she found Ryoma watching a tennis match. He looked at her and motioned her to sit on the couch. He turned off the TV and silence ensued. Sakuno felt uncomfortable. "Tomorrow, you have to wake up early. We'll go to school together." He said.

"So your papers were already done?" Her face lightened up. "What is your section, Ryoma'kun?" she asked excitedly.

He looked at her and smirked. "Interested?"

She blushed. "No. Just curious."

"We're classmates. How lucky am I. Being with the girl I was going to court." He smirked again. Really. He was serious with that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was finally Monday, class day. Sakuno woke up earlier than what Ryoma told her to prepare breakfast for the both of them, Japanese food of course, she wouldn't dare to break Ryoma's first rule _Japanese food everyday._ She cooked rice, miso soup, broiled fish and and tsukemono (or mixed vegetables), enough meal to suit his big appetite. She was fast and skilled in the kitchen, consuming only 20 minutes to prepare such meal. "I hope he'll like this,"

She had already set the table and foods but Ryoma wasn't down yet. "Mou, isn't he still not awake yet?" She went upstairs to check. She knocked at his door, but he didn't answer. "I have no choice then," slowly she turned the knob but stop halfway; she was blushing because of an unknown reason, "Mou…" she opened the door and stepped inside, eyes focused at the ground. "Anou, R-Ryoma-kun it's time to wake up." And she raised her head, only, and unexpectedly, to marvel at the sight of the sleeping prince. His arms were relaxed extending above his tilted head, his hair was disheveled but making him look cute, his shirt was barely unbuttoned; the blanket covered his waist to calf and the sunlight hits him, emphasizing his pale skin. His breathing was slow, as if savoring his moment of peace. Karupin, on the other hand, was sleeping as peacefully as his master at the foot of the bed.

Sakuno couldn't help but to blush harder, she shut her eyes closed. "A-Anou…RYOMA-KUN!"

"Meowww!" Poor Karupin, he scampered away from the room.

"Eh!" she shrieked. "Gomene!" as she trailed with her eyes the poor thing. She heaved a sigh and turned again to Ryoma. By that time, he was already awake, still on that same position, he was staring at her with eyes half-open due to sleepiness, he look _indeed_ a lot cuter than before.

Kami, she wanted to explode now.

_No Sakuno! Compose yourself! C'mon, you can't like that in front of him! _"R-Ryoma-kun, breakfast is ready, p-please come down now or we'll be late for school." And she rushed to the door. Ryoma smirked. It is another interesting day with Ryuzaki. He cleaned himself and changed to uniform, and then he went down to the kitchen.

She was sitting right across from him, and both of them were eating in silence. Sakuno glanced discreetly at Ryoma for many times.

"Ryuzaki."

"H-Hai?"

"You didn't put any poison in my food, did you?"

"Eh! R-Ryoma-kun what are you saying? Of course not! Why would I do such thing!"

"Then why do you keep on throwing glances at me?" he smirked.

"Eto, a-anou, well I j-just want to know, how was the food?" she asked, hoping he'll reply positively.

Ryoma stared at her for a while. He put a mouthful of food in his mouth and chewed it slowly. Sakuno tensed up as he swallowed the food. And the he looked at her straight to the eyes.

"Edible enough."

"Is that all you can say?" she pouted. Ryoma was really disappointing.

"Gomen."

"Eh! Ryoma-kun you didn't need to be sorry! I just want your opinion about the food! That's all!" she said while waving her hands in front of her.

"That's actually my fault. I concentrated too much on _you_ than on my food." His golden eyes were serious, looking intently at her. Her heart was racing rapidly. "Ano, let's hurry up. We'll be late for school." Ryoma smirked, another victory for him.

Seishun Gakuen University, how he missed this place. The fulfillment of his dreams began here. Friendship, hardship and victory, they all shared inside this sanctuary. He missed the feeling of being inside its courts, the roar of the crowds, even his nosy sempais, their dreadful club activities (courtesy of Inui's juices), their—

RYOMA-SAMA!" that was excluded on the count.

"Ohayo, Tomo-chan!" Sakuno greeted her best friend, as the said girl approached them at the school gates.

"Ohayo, Sakuno! Ohayo Ryoma-sama!" she said with a big, big smile plastered on her face.

"Hn." Ryoma replied as he walked past the two girls. "Sakuno, is it true? Ryoma-sama is in our class?" she asked Sakuno excitedly. "Yes it is." She cheerfully answered. "YATTA!" she threw her fist in the air. "Let's go Sakuno! I want to chat with him!"

"Echizen let's have a match later after class! I'll show you the moves and skills that I have developed with my 5 years of tennis experience!"

"Yaddane." He said, boredom evident on his face. Sakuno chuckled as she watched them bombarded him.

"Eh?Nande? Heh! Down't tell me that you're afraid to be defeated by the great Satoshi Horio! There's nothing to worry, I'll hold back for you! Ha! Ha! Ha!" he laughed like an idiot.

"Horio-kun, you're way to full of yourself. You know you're going beyond impossibility." Kachiro sighed.

"That's something we can't change about him." Katsuo agreed.

"That's right! As if he already reached Ryoma-sama's level! What a moron!" Tomoka retorted.

"Nani!" Why do you always group on me?" Horio complained.

"Because we all agreed on the same real thing." Kachiro stated.

"Why you-!" and he chased after them outside the class room.

"Che." Ryoma propped one elbow and rested his chin on his hand. He was irritated by them. He heard someone giggling next to him. It was Sakuno.

"What?" he asked, with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

"It seems that they really missed Ryoma-kun." She smiled at him.

Ryoma smirked. "Heh, did Ryuzaki miss me too?"

Sakuno blushed. But there's no way that she'll let him win over her so she composed herself. "Maybe. Why? Did Ryoma-kun miss me while he was away?"

Ryoma smirked, looks like Ryuzaki is starting a fight and HE will never, ever going to lose. "No."

"As I thought." She forced herself not to show any signs of disappointment on her face and voice.

"Why should I,"

"Right. Why should you miss me? I am a _nobody_." She sounded almost hurt.

"Ah Sensei is coming!" one of the students shouted. All of the students went to their seats immediately. Ryoma gritted his teeth. Their conversation was left hanging in the air. He can see Sakuno in the corner of his eyes; she looked so… so… frustrated.

"Ryuzaki." He called out her name in a low but audible voice but she ignored him.

"Class, turn your book to page 45, Logarithms." Their sensei ordered.

Throughout the class, Ryoma observed Sakuno. She became too quiet and seemed to be distant. Looks like he need to speak with her at home, to clarify things and stuffs.

They walked home in silence. It was really bothersome for him. Usually, way back when they were junior high school, she'll start the conversation to make their walk enjoyable as she can.

They arrived at Ryoma's house, still no one was speaking. Sakuno headed to her room as Ryoma followed her with his eyes. He heaved a sigh. He knew nothing was wrong with his words; it was her who looked so down to herself. He went upstairs to his room and lay down on the bed.

"Meow."

"Karupin." He stroked its fur slowly with his hands. Karupin went down from the bed.

It got its toy in his bag. When Karupin jumped off of the bag, a tennis ball came rolling near him. He picked it up and saw a chibi form of him. He smirked. He got an idea.

Sakuno was in deep thought. She was sitting on the bed, thinking of what happened to them that morning at school. _I am a nobody._ That's right. Ryoma must be kidding when he said that he'll court her, he probably just want to make fun of her.

Knock. Knock. Knock. She was snapped out of her trance.

"Ryuzaki."

Slowly, she stood from the bed and opened the door. "Hai?" She stared at him.

"Let me in." he ordered her. She opened the door wide enough and he walked briskly towards her bed. He lay down as if it was his own. He closed his eyes. Sakuno let him be, but of course she was curious with him. She pulled the chair of the table beside the bed and got a book.

"Ne, Ryuzaki." She turned her head to him. He got something from his pocket, and presented to her two familiar tennis balls: one with a drawing of Ryoma's chibi form and another one with writings of National's No. 1. "I found this in my room. As I remember, a _nobody_ gave this to me." Sakuno clenched her fist at the mention of the word 'nobody'. Why exactly is he doing this?

"If she's a _nobody_, then why do you still have those?" Sakuno asked solemnly.

"It's rare for anyone to remember a _nobody,_ especially to me." He stated as-a-matter-of fact.

Sakuno's head jolted up. "What do you mean?"

Ryoma stared at her and then closed his eyes. Silence ensued. Sakuno saddened, and returned on the book.

"That _nobody_…" Ryoma suddenly said, eyes still closed.

"…is my special _someone_," he ended.

Sakuno's mouth agape.

**Luvryosaku: Welcome back to me!1**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_That nobody… is my special someone…_

"Ryoma-kun, are you really serious?" Sakuno asked. Her eyes are focused on the book and her voice is somewhat 'depressed'.

"…"

"Ryoma-kun?" She looked at him only to find that he was already asleep. She stood from the chair and knelt beside the bed. She ran her fingers through his soft hair as she watched him sleep like a little boy. "Ryoma-kun, you know well how I admire you to the point that I maybe in love with you. So please don't make me think that you are really interested to me when in the end I will… I will…" She can no longer hold her tears. She covered her face with her palms and silently sob. She knew Ryoma. He's never close to her, she was just a classmate, and she barely considered that there was an existing friendship between them, so why all of a sudden he's going to court her? No one knows, perhaps Ryoma either.

As she continued to cry as quietly as she could, she felt a hand touched her cheek. She instantly stopped sobbing and looked at its source. It was him, wide awake, lying on his side, facing her. His thumb gently wiped away her tears. "Sleep now. We still have classes for tomorrow." He stood from her bed but Sakuno grabbed his wrist with her hands. He looked down at her and their eyes met. There was a tinge of pink on her cheeks and she was teary-eyed. "Ryoma-kun, a-are you really s-serious?" She asked him once again. "P-Please answer," but he just stared at her. "Ryoma-kun," he sighed. He knelt down and held her chin. Sakuno blushed. Slowly, he leaned closer to her, not breaking the eye contact, and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Oyasumi." Then he exited the room. Sakuno didn't know what to feel by that time.

It was just 6:15 in the morning but Sakuno has already prepared breakfast. Yet, she's still thinking of last night. He _didn't_ answer her. Was her question that hard to answer? It was just a yes or a no, right? She just wanted to clarify everything. She didn't want to be toyed with. She promised herself. She'll change. And yes, she did. She's a strong, independent and a fine young lady now. But when _he_ came back, it seems that the old, shy Sakuno returned as well.

"Ohayo." She was snapped out of trance. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Ryoma-kun."

"You're too early today." Ryoma asked as he sat down. Sakuno only nodded.

They ate in silence. Sakuno wanted to bring up the topic about last night, but she didn't know how to start.

"Ryuzaki, you get better and better in cooking." He said, but the girl didn't respond. Nope. Not even a tiny, bitsy reaction. Heck, she seemed like a statue.

Drowned in her deep thoughts, she didn't realize that Ryoma was already done eating his meal and was looking at her, confused about her strange behavior. "N-Nani?" she asked him.

"So distant." He boringly uttered as he propped one elbow on the table.

"Gomen." Her face saddened.

"Ne, are you sick?"

"No. I'm fine." She curtly replied. He raised an eyebrow.

"R-Ryoma-k-kun, a-about last n-night, well, y-you…a-anou, m-my question, y-y-you didn't a-answer m-" Sakuno was cut off when Ryoma stood and walked hastily to her, grabbed her hands and dragged her upstairs. He brought her to his room and closed the door loudly. He pushed her and pinned her on his bed. Sakuno was scared. Ryoma looked different. His eyes were emitting too much intensity. "You really wanna know my answer?" he asked seriously. He lowered his head. Their faces were now an inch apart. Sakuno gulped nervously. Those golden orbs were like staring to the depths of her soul. "R-Ryoma-k-kun…"

"Do you trust me?"

"A-anou, w-we w-will be l-l-late n-now,"

"Yes or no?" He lowered his head again. Their lips were so close now, approximately 3 centimeters apart?

Her heart was beating fast, _very, very fast_.

"R-R-Ryoma-k-kun…c-c-classes…"

And then it happened…

When the distance of his lips and hers was already zero…

When he finally close the gap in between…

And he couldn't resist anymore the temptation building up inside him…

He pressed his body against her…and then…

He _kissed_ her. His first kiss. Her first kiss. On _his_ bed. In such a _romantic_ position. I bet it will be memorable for the two of them.

He kissed her passionately, moving his lips over her soft, sweet and warm ones. His eyes were closed but not Sakuno. Her eyes were open wide in shock. Until Ryoma departed her lips and he slid his tongue inside her mouth. Her eyes slowly close in pleasure and she let him to lead her. He explored the sweet caverns of her mouth and teased her tongue. She meekly imitated his actions and shyly mingled her tongue with his. Ryoma let go of her wrist and intertwined their fingers.

In their school…

"EH! This is unbelievable!" Horio yelled hysterically, pointing at the empty seat of Sakuno.

"Right. Ryuzaki-san had never been absent before." Katsuo said, his hands holding his chin in a thinking manner.

"Ryoma-kun is absent as well…" Kachiro looked at Ryoma's empty seat.

"Nani? Nani? Nani? What was the commotion about?" Tomoka joined the conversing ichinen trio.

"Osakada, do you have any idea why are those two absent today?" Horio asked then he became confused, Kachiro and Katsuo too.

"A-ano Osakada, your eyes… are sparkling…"

Luvryosaku: sorry for this short chapter! Too busy in college life! Need to maintain a high grade to stay as a scholar! REVIEWS PLEASE!


End file.
